


Indecency

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2019, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: "What was that about public indecency? I'm pretty sure you want this just as much as I do."





	Indecency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrssakurahatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/gifts).

> Thanks MSH for the prompt over on Tumblr!

“Two for Angel Has Fallen, please!” Sakura says, motioning Genma up to the counter. “Is it any good? He’s dragging me to see it.” She winks up at him and he feels his mouth go dry, anticipation coursing through his veins as he hands over his card to pay. According to the woman behind the counter it’s not bad, just another action movie–

Which is exactly the sort they’ve come for.

Mindless, shoot-em-up, plenty of loud noise to cover up the way she’ll have him coming undone before long…he’s already half-hard in his jeans, and she knows it. She’s been teasing him, keeping him on edge all day with well-timed kisses and flashes of cleavage as she worked around the house. Really, it’s a wonder he’s held on this long, but he knows this is something she’s been dying to do for a while.

He’ll suffer for a day to indulge her.

Her hand creeps over the small of his back and into his back pocket to give his ass a soft squeeze. “Careful,” he murmurs as he steers them out of a running child’s way. “People might think you’re horny in public or something.” He leans down to kiss just below her ear, nuzzling into her hair before gently nipping at her pulse. “Tsunade’ll pick you up for public indecency.”

“Let her.”

“Dirty girl.” He straightens as they walk down the hallway, nearly to the exit at the end before their theater number appears. “Sometime we’re going to be in nearly an empty theater and I’m just going to sit you on my lap in the back and make _sure _you have to be quiet as I fuck you, you know.”

Sakura shivers and draws closer. “What was that about public indecency?” she whispers as another couple passes. “I think you want this just as much as I do.”

“Mm.” Genma extricates himself from her grip to wrap his arms around her shoulders, walking her forward down the narrowly lit corridor before letting her go ahead to find their seats. They picked the back row on purpose, stuffed in the corner just in case anyone gets too nosy. He takes off his sweatshirt and balls it in his lap for now–it can be used as a blanket later when she’s touching him.

There’s a light tremor in Sakura’s sigh as she grabs his hand again. She presses her lips to the tips of his fingers, the lightest flick of her tongue a silent promise of pleasure to come. “Put your feet up, Gen, we’ll be here a while.” Mirth dances in her eyes when she gestures to the buttons on the side of his seat, and he shakes his head to clear it before doing as she’s asking. “That’s it.”

With a low groan, he tries to relax in the padded chair as it folds out to damn near bed size along with hers. He tips his head to look at her. “You’ve been driving me insane all day looking that cute, you know that?”

“That was the plan,” Sakura says. She grins and leans in for a kiss, leaving the heat out of it, to his relief. “And you’ve been very patient.”

“I’d say always am, but that’s a lie,” Genma says, huffing out a quiet laugh as people sit in the row in front of them, just a few seats down. “You made sure we weren’t like, directly next to anyone, right?”

“They should be the closest,” she whispers. “You’re still all right?”

He fidgets just a bit, adjusting himself and cursing the effect she always seems to have on him. “Yeah. Just as comfortable as I can be while hard in jeans.” 

Sakura grins at the way he hisses when she cups him under his sweatshirt. “Not quite fully, even,” she says. The lights dim, screen flashing green as previews begin. She grants him mercy then, and settles for tracing senseless patterns on his forearms and hands. 

It’s incredibly relaxing. He finds himself settling into a comfortable resting position, arousal fading to warmth gently simmering in his veins. She knows he loves it, and is _definitely_ using his love of touch in her favor, but he can’t find it in him to mind as he eventually slumps over to rest his head on her shoulder. Turning his hand over in hers, he brushes his lips over the curve of her neck to ground himself in reality. “Soon?” he asks.

“Soon.”

Bullets zip across the screen as her fingers begin to quest further up his arms, across his thighs, over his stomach. He slings an arm over her shoulder to pull her closer. “Please, baby,” he breathes, guiding her hand to him. “I want you.”

She keeps her gaze firmly forward as she says, “Ask me nicely.”

“Touch me, _please,” _he says, paired with a kiss to her cheek. “I’d much appreciate it.”

“You’re such a nerd,” she says around a stifled laugh. She noses into his hair and sinks lower in her seat, slowly sliding a heated hand down his stomach and under the sweatshirt he’s arranged. His breath hitches as she flips open the button on his pants–he elected not to wear a belt, thought it might make too much noise, be too hard–and she smiles against his shoulder. “Cute when you’re flustered, too. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he says, voice nearly cracking when her fingers skirt over his clothed erection. He wiggles under her touch. It’s strange in the best way, thrilling. Illicit.

Not something he ever really thought he’d experience, but what hasn’t she suggested in their recent experimentation?

The second her fingers meet bare skin, he muffles a low sigh with the back of his hand. He _knows _she knows how to take him apart like this, and definitely feels he should have thought twice about this, but she’s so _good _with her hands that he just settles for burying his face in her shoulder as she works him over.

It’s a good thing neither is particularly invested in the movie, because he can’t focus on anything but the way her touch sets his nerves alight. He her arm in an attempt to ground himself, but it only serves to make her tighten her grip on his cock, and he nearly comes undone from that alone. He tents his legs, freezing at the way his boots squeak over the seat. 

“Everything okay?” Sakura whispers, pausing.

Genma looks around to make sure no one’s about to get up and shush them before nodding. “Come on, baby,” he says. His hips chase her touch, his hands tensing rhythmically as he draws closer to completion. He _tries _not to be too obvious, he really does, but he can’t help the loud gasp that rips out of him as he loses himself and comes into her hand. _That _earns them a look from the people rows ahead, and both freeze this time before Sakura raises her clean hand in apology. 

“Oops,” she says.

Genma simply swallows hard as he tries to control the way his heart is racing. He snuggles into her side, hoping to make it easier for her to take her hand away without ruining their clothes. “Fuck,” he says softly. His lips drag over the column of her throat as he maneuvers her release-covered fingers to her lips. “For me?”

Sakura’s eyes slip shut as her mouth closes over the digits, tongue flicking out to clean the webbing between them. “_Dirty boy,” _she says, parroting his earlier words. “You just can’t keep your eyes off of me.”

Struggling to keep a straight face, Genma very pointedly sets his eyes on the screen. “Who, me?”

“You, dork.” Sakura pokes his shoulder with the now clean fingers and does her best to redo the fastenings on his pants. Beneath the sounds of a hail of gunfire, no one cares about the small struggle as they figure it out together. The rest goes by without incident–neither are shocked when everything turns out okay in the end, and are content to stay cuddled side by side until the lights turn back on and it’s time to leave.

In the car, he settles in the driver’s seat and looks over to see her beaming. “Enjoyed yourself, did you?”

“God, it’s like-like–” She gestures vaguely, nose scrunching as she thinks of the right words– “I just loved it! I think we should do it again.”

“I’d be all right with that.” The vehicle comes to life, and he tosses an arm across the back of her seat as he backs out and begins the drive home. “I mean, it’s my turn to get you off next, right? Because there’s another movie coming out I’ve got no interest in seeing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
